Blair Hamilton
Blair Hamilton The Hamilton mansion in New York City has made a name for itself in the paranormal world. Awarded in 2016 as the most haunted house in America and can also be seen in XWZ’s hit show ParaNOOrmal Action. The Hamilton mansion was made a land mark for the city of New York in early 2016 after the many cases of activity that were reported in 2015 as the after math of the tragedy that happened on February 14th, 2015. The reports of activity are believed to come from the teenage girl Blair Hamilton who died from not receiving a like on a selfie. History Blair Hamilton was born on June 19th, 1997 to Walter and Betty Hamilton. She grew up as an only child and was practically raised by her nanny Alice, due to her parents being successful business owners and were always out on work trips. She lived a privileged childhood of having her own yacht by 8, a jet by 10, and her own hotel by 12. She obtained the best education by attending Crown Preparatory school. Moving on to Blair’s teen years she continued her education at Ross preparatory high school. Here is where Blair was in her senior year and was making a name for herself. She was president of the school, FBLA, Drama Club, National Honor Society, Environmental club, captain of the cheer team, and vice president of the cooking club. She was a very busy teenager nonetheless she did still maintain a great social life. Blair had three best friends Tori, Sandy, and Mary, they were known as The Sugar Bunch. The most popular girls in school that were worshiped among many. Along with being the most popular girl in school Blair was dating Buzz McGee who was the heartthrob of Ross Preparatory school. Blair lived an ideal life, one that many girls looked up to and who would have guessed it would all end on the night of February 14th, 2015. Valentine’s day 2015 The Hamilton Valentine Gala is held at their mansion and has become the social event of the year. Blair started this tradition her freshmen year at Ross Preparatory high school. she was getting ready for her big night just as she would in her previous years. This year Blair bought a beautiful red ball gown and The Sugar Bunch were all gathered in her room helping each other get ready and when they were done they would take pictures of one another for Instagram. When Blair finally finished editing the picture, she captioned it “2 hawt 4 u. #HamiltonGala2k15”. After posting her annual Instagram picture she took the rest of The Sugar Bunch to finish setting up for the party. This is where tragedy struck. Blair tired of all the work she did in the ballroom for past five minutes took a glance at her phone. She looked at an iPhone with zero notifications. It was reported that Blair started to hyperventilate and got weak. She did not have one like on her Instagram post. Her parents and The Sugar Bunch were all around when Blair was starting to lose all her strength and start to shut down. They reported she was screaming “I LITERALLY CAN’T EVEN!”, “HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME”, and “THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!”. After the screaming Blair collapsed to the ground and never work up again. This was the saddest tragedy to hit New York City. Many people regret not liking her picture that night and knew this tragedy could have been prevented. The Sugar Bunch went their separate ways that night and have reportedly deleted their Instagram accounts. As for Blair’s parents, they couldn’t take living in pain and they decided to leave and never return. The Hamilton Mansion was abandoned with no one living there, or is there still a teenage girl roaming the empty halls? Sighting and Visiting information Many people have visited the abandoned house after the 2015 tragedy. There have been numerous reports of paranormal activity from the brave souls that have visited the Hamilton Mansion. People say that if you are quiet enough you can still hear her yell “I LITERALLY CAN’T EVEN!” and a shiver will go down your spine. Some say that you can feel her petty soul present as soon as you walk through the mansion doors and at the corner of your eye you can see a teenage girl in a red dress float by. The scariest encounters reported at the mansion are when teenage girls try to post on Instagram. It is rumored if a teenage girl tries to take a picture at the mansion and post to Instagram. Blair and her red dress would appear in the background and when you leave the mansion Blair disappears from the picture. Many believe she does this in hopes to get noticed again. The Hamilton Mansion is open daily for tours of where you would go through Blair’s daily at home routines. If you are feeling Brave enough you can stay the night in Blair’s room and try to catch a glimpse of the petty teen in the red dress. For booking information you can contact the Hamilton Mansion at 1 (888) 568-1303. -Naomi Keith